Double Agent Double Life
by LilyRose8807
Summary: DrH have been betrothed since they were born and Hr is a purblood.At school they pretend to hate eachother.At home they can be 2 normal best friends for a while.Draco soon gets to comfy with hating her.All 7yrs at school and after.
1. A Whole New Life

A/N Hey this story just sort of came to me and it's totally different from all the other Draco Hermione stories I have read so I hope you guys love it as much as I do!!!!!!

Please know this is only the begining and the rest of the story will be with Draco and Hermione. The first chapter is like the back round info.

Disclaimer: All HP facts belong to JK Rowling I am simply twisting her story around out of sheer boredom. lol

* * *

A whole new life 

Anyone who had met the Jacob and Mary Tager would easily take them for two regular rich people. However, this couple was anything but normal. The Tager family came from a long line of pureblood wizards. But times were growing intense for the couple after the fall of the Dark Lord. Rightly accused of being in league with you-know-who their home had been raided many times but no real evidence was found. Their close friends Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had their homes raided but slithered their way out of prosecution as well. The family decided to have a meeting to discuss the next steps in which they would take to ensure a future for the dark side.

The Tagers' arrived at the Malfoy Manor on a Sunday afternoon. With them was their two-year-old daughter Hermione. She was a lovely girl with a head full of brown locks and big brown eyes. She was about the age of the Malfoys' little boy Draco and the two children had been betrothed at birth. The house elf opened the door and took theirhats and coats. Lucius and Jacob shook hands while Narcissa and Mary embraced.

"It's been to long Lucius," Mary replied embracing him next, "but with all these raids continuing we don't need anyone getting too suspicious of anything."

"Quite right." Lucius agreed looking down at the little girl at Mary's side. "Why don't you take her up to Draco's nursery so we can talk. They haven't seen each other in quite awhile and we don't want them becoming strangers."

Mary nodded in agreement and picked her daughter up and took her up the stairs the nursery. When she came back down, she noticed every one had gone but a house elf came up to her explaining that, they had gone out to the lanai. When she walked outside, she sat down next to her husband and was handed a glass of white wine by the house elf. Lucius decided to get right down to business.

" I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think I have come up with the best possible plan to keep our families safe and to ensure our children have a future. I'm not going to sugar coat this I'm just going to come right out with it. The two of you," Lucius pointed at the Tagers, "need to disappear." He raised his hand meaning not to interrupt but listen because Jacob looked ready to object. "I think it would be in the best interest of Hermione if you change your surname and become muggles."

" Now wait a minute Lucius you can't expect us to… Jacob tried but Lucius stopped him again.

" Just hear me out," Lucius said. " Hermione and Draco are about the same age as the Potter boy. This means of course that they will be attending school with him. We do not know what this child is or how he defeated the Dark Lord be it real power or extremely dumb luck. One of our children needs to get close to this boy. Hermione is becoming a lovely young girl and will no doubt become a beautiful young women. It will be easier for her to become close to him and then tell us the best ways in which to thwart him if need be."

" I understand where your going with this Lucius but I am really not sure if I want my daughter getting mixed up in all of this, it could be dangerous." Jacob replied.

" I will personally make sure Draco is around to keep an eye on her but this is after all years away." Lucius said " But in the mean time it will keep your family out of the line of fire with the ministry. They are just too damned determined to get something on you. I think someone may have clued them in about your involvement with the massacre down in Geneva.

After much more discussion the Tagers' agreed and Lucius personally saw to them getting new identities and a new place to live. The Tager family became the Granger family. The families visited one another quite often and the children became the best of friend as the years went by.


	2. My Best Friend

A/N I would like to thank Dagworth and lilmzhln18 for putting me on your fav list and/or on your alert list. In addition, I want to give a gigantic thanks to Magpie, The Angel of your Nightmares, Ark55, and TriGemini for reviewing and/ or putting me on your fav list or alert list. You have No clue how that made my day. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!

Disclaimer: I merely own the plot nothing more

* * *

My Best Friend

The moment the door to the manor, opened Hermione flew through it rushing toward the stairs. Lucius and Narcissa watched the girl running towards the stairs and Lucius made the hem hem sound as to get her attention. Hermione came to a quick halt turned around, smiled and ran towards the couple.

" Lucius, Narcissa, I got my first Hogwarts letter from an owl," she said quickly as she hugged them both, "this morning is Draco up he cannot possibly still be in bed did he get his letter did he." Hermione babbled too excited to keep still.

"Hermione," Mary snapped, "firstly you know very well running is not lady like and neither is ranting and raving like a babbling idiot, please calm down. Just because we live like muggles does not mean we go off acting like them, I'm sure I've taught you better."

"Lucius, Narcissa I'm sorry about all that how are you." Mary replied. Lucius just chuckled and Narcissa smiled.

While her parents began, talking Hermione rushed up the stairs, walking until she was out of sight and then she ran skipping every other step until she came to the second floor. She ran down the hall, made a left, and went directly to the door on her right. Not bothering to knock she walked in to find Draco was still fast asleep. She rolled her eyes, closed the door, and kicked off her shoes. She climbed on Draco's bed and shook him. He opened his eyes briefly looking at her and he groaned.

"Come on Draco wake up," she said, "Please I've just got to show you what I got today"

"Bloody hell Hermione I'm tired," he groaned.

She giggled because she knew she was aggravating him and she simply lived to do that. He looked up at her with sleepy eyes and groaned again. This only made her giggle more and continued to shake him awake. Irritated his arms reached up around her middle and pulled her down on her back. Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter to hold her still and laid his head on her shoulder and pretended to go back to sleep. This made her laugh harder and she tried to fight him off but finally just surrendered.

"Ok ok I'll leave you be if you just look at what I have." she said still laughing.

He loosened his grip on her and said, "Please show me whatever was important enough to wake me up.

She reached in her sweater and pulled out her Hogwarts letter looking extremely proud.

"Oh that, I got mine yesterday." he said and closed his eyes.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You don't sound too thrilled I thought you would be a bit more excited." she said cuddling closer to him.

"Hermione, you know I have to pretend I don't know you and I have to be really mean to you. Why would I be excited about that?"

"But I know you're not really being mean to me and we can still be together during the holidays." She said as she twirled his hair around her finger. I will make new friends but we will still be best friends even if nobody knows but us and other death eater children.

"It will be ok." She said and she closed her eyes.

"I just won't be able to talk to you about everything that's going on from day to day."

He said more to himself than to her, "and that's going to be so hard for me.

He began thinking of all that was about to happen and realized the girl beside him was sound asleep. He chuckled and cuddled closer to her and soon both of them were asleep.

* * *

In the words of my favorite author in fanfiction rootbeerfloat don't jip leave a tip. Reviews I love review

Oh, BTW for those wonderful people who reviewed I wrote back a long letter to each of you answering any

questions or simply replying to your comments. So be sure to check you e-mails. GTG


	3. Introductions on the Hogwarts Express

BTW- The only reason I can put up chapters so quickly is because I am on Christmas break. When I go back to school, I will probably only be able to update on Fri, Sat and Sun. I am sorry about that but this is my senior year and my last chance to do my best. I hope you guys understand but I am sure you do. Well to the story then.

Thanks to The Angel of your Nightmares, Vala Douglas, Trigemini, Greyeyedgal14, and Queen of the scoubies for your reviews I thoroughly enjoyed all your comments. You guys are awesome!!

Disclaimer- same drill Ms. Rowling owns it all but the plot is mine.

* * *

**Introductions on the Hogwarts Express**

Draco and Hermione spent the next week together and then Hermione had to go home the night before the first of September. Knowing that they would not be together, they decided to send letters at night to each other from their school dorms. Draco would write her first and then they could continue sending letters back and forth.

When Hermione went home that night, she lied in her bed thinking of what was to come. What would it be like at Hogwarts? Would she be able to pull off her sweet, innocent act? Could she handle Draco's cruelty? These thoughts made sleep difficult but finally it came and before she knew it, her mother was tapping her on the shoulder telling her it was time to be going.

Her parents reminded her repeatedly on the ride to the train station that she had to find Harry Potter on the train and make the best first impression possible. As she walked through the platform 9 ¾ Hermione's heart began to pound in her chest.

"This is it Hermione have a wonderful term darling and please remember everything that must be done." Mary said hugging her daughter goodbye. "Behave, we'll write you soon."

"And remember you and Draco are to steer clear of one another," her father added and he hugged her goodbye.

"Everything will be alright. I won't let you down I promise," Hermione said and with that she turned and headed for the train.

She found a compartment with a slightly over weight boy who was carrying around a toad and a girl reading a magazine upside down. Hermione shook her head and went straight to the window. She saw her parents and she waved to them as the train whistle blew. She looked around and saw Lucius and Narcissa in the crowd, she waved to them as well and the train began to take off down the tracks.

With so much on her mind she completely forgot that she was suppose to find Harry Potter. Then the boy who had earlier introduced himself as Neville Longbottom began frantically looking all over the compartment.

"My toad Trevor he's gone," the Neville declared.

They searched the compartment and lucky enough Hermione found it. Then realized this was her chance to find the Potter boy.

"It's not here maybe somehow he got out, let's go ask if anyone has seen him." She said slipping the toad in her purse while she was bent over looking under the seats.

Therefore, they split up and Hermione went from room to room supposedly in search of Trevor. She had seen many pictures of the boy's parents and through the years done quite a bit of reading about him and his parents. She knew just what she was looking for. Finally, her query was found close to the end of the train she found him with a red haired Weasley. She opened the compartment door.

(From the first Harry Potter movie, I cannot find my book but I know the movie by heart. I know I have no life what's new… anyway)

"Have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one?" she said

Both boys shook their head. She had to think quickly so she wouldn't have to leave so fast without letting him know who she was. Then she saw the Weasley boy had his wand out pointing it at his rat.

"Are you going to do magic?" she asked "Well let's see then."

The boy cleared his throat and said, "Sun shine daisy butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened and Hermione could not help but sneer, "are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not a very good one is it." I've tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." she sat down in front of Harry. "For example," she pulled out her wand and said "Reparo" and in a snap, Harry's broken glasses were fixed. He took them off to exam then and she saw the scar and knew this was the perfect chance.

"Holy cricket your Harry Potter." she squeal surprising herself at how well she had pulled it off. The Potter boy only nodded.

She continued, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you are?" she looked over at Weasley who replied with a mouth full of cauldron cake, "Ron Weasley.

"Pleasure" she replied sarcastically and the boy gave her a dirty look. "Well you two had better get into your robes I expect we'll be arriving soon." Then she couldn't help passing up the chance to be cruel to a Weasley as she had heard so many stories from Draco about them as she almost turned the corner she turned back to Ron and said " You have dirt on your nose did you know just there." then she turned and left snickering to herself. "I cannot wait to tell Draco about this tonight," she thought he'd be sad he missed it. Then she went back to the compartment because they truly were almost at their stop.

* * *

What year is Luna in I couldn't remember and I was so into writing this because, The Angel of your Nightmares really wanted me to update today, I just didn't want have to stop and look it up in my fifth book. I really hope she is in their year or I will have to go back and change that darn it.

Well there is a great deal more to come. I decided that for each book I'm going to have a new sequel to this because Draco and Hermione change so much in each book I just think its a good idea. Like for their second year I'll write the sequel to this one and then so forth and so on. I really want to be able to get the feel of what's going on. I don't want to rush it all the way to their wedding in one story. Let me know what you guys think is that a good idea or is it more like a hell no what kina drugs are you on Jess, idea? Let me know. I'll try to write more tomorrow night but it depends with all the Christmas stuff. Until then REVIEWS!!!


	4. Lying Awake

OK I am so terribly sorry about the delay. A lot of trouble at home with Christmas and such. I have suddenly realized why suicide rates go up this time of the year. OK not funny but seriously it was pretty bad and I had to escape to my boyfriend's house for a little bit. But I'm back and I swear this hardly happens. So on to the delayed chapter.

* * *

Lying awake

Inside a comfortable, little dorm, room with four other girls Hermione laid awake replaying the day's events in her head and waiting to hear from Draco. When they all came into the school, she had inconspicuously let Trevor the toad drop from her purse and the Longbottom boy sighted and retrieved him. The school was so amazing and the feast that evening had been beyond exquisite. She was placed in Gryffindor by the sorting hat, which happened to be the same place Harry Potter was placed. Everything was falling in place.

Suddenly she heard a pecking sound at the window. It was Draco's owl with a note tied to its leg. Quietly she rose from her bed and went to the window to retrieve the note. The owl stuck his leg out, waited patiently for Hermione to untie it, and watched her as she opened it.

Hermione,

I wanted so much to come up and talk to you today but I knew I would have to wait until tonight. How did everything go? Have talked to Potter? I saw him with a Weasley. Can you believe it the great Harry Potter with a Weasley? Father and Mother will be appalled. I tried to talk Potter into bettering himself with a more sophisticated group of people but he got all cocky. I hope you can handle all this. If he says a single thing to upset you, tell me immediately. The slytherin common room is great. Maybe I'll sneak you down here over a holiday or something. Write me back tell me about your day. I miss you.

Draco

After she read the letter, it really began to sink in. She would not be able to speak to Draco in person until Christmas. This was going to be harder than she thought. As she wrote him back, the distance between them seemed further than it ever had. She told him of her frog-napping incident and her meeting with Potter and Weasley. She told him she was not sure if she could wait until Christmas to see him again. Then she told him she was really tired and would talk to him tomorrow night. Then she climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep but it did not want to come easily but finally it came.

* * *

Hey I'm sorry this chapter is short but its important because it connects some dots and creates other ones. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Sarah I think I may end up having them meet secretly after all the more I think about it the better the idea seems. Now I have to go plan this out. Thanks for the idea.


	5. Right where I want him

Exams are over, thank God. Now fair warning I have a term paper due every week for a month beginning in February I think our teacher has not confirmed it yet but if I do then I may not be able to update for a while again. Just please do not stop reviewing ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or stories, this is only my twisted view on what I think has happened.

* * *

Right where I want him

The year began and the work kept Hermione and Draco very busy but they always made time at night to write each other. They saw one another during classes but of course, they could not associate at all. Hermione played her part as the goodie two shoes, smart, little Gryffindor but it did not seem to get her any closer to Potter. Therefore, she decided to play the sympathy card. One day after Charms class, she overheard Weasley making fun of her, it pissed her off but she decided to use it to her advantage. She walked quickly passed the boys making sure to run directly into Weasley and pretended to cry.

"I have to make this look good," she thought so later instead of going to the Halloween feast she went to the girl's bathroom and stayed in there pretending to cry every time she heard a girl come in.

Many girls tried to consol her but she told them to go away. She was getting quite bored and it sucked that she was missing the feast but she really needed this to work. After a bit, she heard bustling in the halls and assumed the kids were going back to their dorms. She came out of the stall put her hair over her face to hide it from others as though she did not want to be seen. Just then, a giant troll entered the girl's bathroom and Hermione screamed.

"What kind bloody school was this anyway," she thought as she locked herself in a stall and ducked down to the ground. Then she heard voices and realized it was Potter and Weasley. This was too perfect…

Potter yelled for her to get down and she did not need telling twice. The troll was definitely after her and it was busting up the bathroom stalls. She heard Potter and Weasley yelling at the troll trying to get its attention and as soon as they did Hermione crawled under one of the sinks and yelled for help as the troll sent his club crashing down toward Hermione. It barley missed. Weasley managed to correctly use a levitation charm on the trolls club before it could strike again and knocked the troll out.

Hermione got up looking at the troll horrified and asked, "Is it dead?"

"I think it's just knocked out." Potter said. Just then, the teachers showed up. "Great timing." Hermione thought, "Show up after the situation is under control, geez.

"Oh my goodness," their transfiguration teacher replied to the boys, "explain yourselves.

this instant" .It was my fault professor," Hermione heard herself say, "I went looking for the troll I've read all about them and thought I could handle it. If it weren't for Harry and Ron I'd probably be dead."

Hermione saw the two boys starring at her in aw. She heard the professor say something about she lost points for Gryffindor but she was not listening, because she had just got on Potter's good side and everything was going her way.

The teachers ushered the three of them out of the bathroom and up to their dorm.

Weasley spoke up first after the teachers had left. "I can't believe you just took the heat for all of that".

"Well the two of you did save me and what are friends for anyway". She smiled at Potter and he smiled back at her.

Inside she was laughing at how gullible people could be and as she said good night to them and went into her room she leaned against the door and giggled quietly to herself, "I've got him right where I want him".

She climbed into bed and waited for Draco to write her. She could hardly wait to tell him.

* * *

Well that's it I hope you liked it better than the last chapter, if not thats ok too. And christmas is coming up soon on here not in real life. Thought I should carify that cuz people these days geez. lol

R&R plez !!!!!!!


End file.
